


Not On The First Date

by allourheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Casual Hand-Holding, Derek Hale is a Softie, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: When Derek says yes to a date, Stiles has to test how serious he is. What better way than taking him to an amusement park?





	Not On The First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/gifts).



> Like the last one, I was prompted **"cotton candy"** because I wasn't feeling well and wanted a distraction. It can be originally found [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/177945568464/sterek-cotton-candy-also-im-sorry-youre-sad).

Stiles takes Derek to the amusement park because it’s just about the cheesiest date he can think of and if Derek isn’t serious, he’ll bail.

It may sound like a strange plan, but when Derek had agreed to go out with him, Stiles had been ninety percent sure he was joking and Stiles is not about to let other people make him look the fool. He does that well enough on his own, thanks.

But Derek had let Stiles come pick him up in the Jeep and had given him a Look when Stiles told him where they were going…but he had still gone. He hadn’t even complained. Which is maybe even more suspicious, but Stiles buys their tickets anyway.

They wander the park for about twenty minutes and Stiles rambles about how all the games are rigged because he doesn’t know what else to do, but then Derek takes his hand as they’re walking and he stops mid-sentence. Mid- _step_.

Derek raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

Oh. So _that’s_ how they were playing it. Yeah. It’s fine. He’s got this.

Derek points to one of the old-fashioned games where you have to knock down the bottles. “That one.”

“What?” Stiles turns, his mind briefly setting off alarm bells when he feels the tug of Derek’s hand in his own.

“Let’s go do that one.”

“Were you not listening to a word I said?” Stiles whines, but then he’s met with an incredulous look.

“I’m a werewolf,” Derek deadpans and Stiles swallows.

It isn’t like Stiles had _forgotten_ , but he hadn’t exactly put two and two together. He gestures Derek toward the rip-off with surprisingly high expectations, super strength in mind, and Derek pulls him along until Stiles syncs up their steps. It’s oddly gratifying.

When the kid working the booth tells them it’ll be five bucks, Derek looks to Stiles, who rolls his eyes.

“Aren’t you rich?” he mutters, but he shells out the cash anyway.

Stiles is impressed with the way Derek looks like he’s considering the toss, like he’s uncertain, but then the corner of his mouth twitches up and he throws the ball so hard it bursts, bringing everything else down with it, the bottles and the table they may or may not have been attached to and— _Wow_.

The kid looks terrified, but Stiles is so in awe of his date—his _date_?—that he doesn’t bother trying to reassure him.

“Holy god,” Stiles mutters, barely aware of Derek as he stares at the carnage of the booth.

But then he’s being nudged and glances down to dimly process the fact that Derek is pushing a big, green stuffed animal into his arms. Stiles blinks. He holds the thing up to examine it and raises his eyebrows quizzically. “A frog?”

“They don’t have wolves,” Derek says and he’s… He’s _teasing_ Stiles. But he looks like he’s genuinely having fun and Stiles may have been uncertain about the sincerity of their date up until this point, but no longer.

“Alright, big guy,” and he takes Derek’s hand again, pleased when Derek squeezes his hand just a little after they’re linked, “no more traumatizing the workers. They’ve got it bad enough as it is.” He gestures to the rollercoaster with his unattached hand, although it must look ridiculous since he’s holding onto the frog.

“That death trap?” Derek asks, but when Stiles nods and starts dragging him toward the rollercoaster, much as he had dragged Stiles toward the booth, he goes with it.

The line for the coaster is pretty bad, but Derek is in a surprisingly talkative mood, and they’re only half-arguing. Their fingers are more loosely tangled as they traverse the wait and Stiles keeps trying to flail his hands, only to find one trapped.

“Didn’t take you for a hand-holder,” he says eventually.

Derek shrugs. “Why not?”

Stiles balks, but then actually considers it. “The threats,” he decides. “You know, all the talk of punching me and ripping out my throat and… Yeah, hand-holding never occurred to me.”

Head tilted, Derek stares him down and Stiles gets to look at Derek like he’s the ridiculous one. Because he totally is.

Derek actually _blushes_. “I like holding hands. And winning you stuffed animals. I like all that stupid romantic stuff.”

“Huh.” He grins and it’s positively _evil_. He shoves the frog into Derek, who grabs it because he has no other choice, and pulls out his phone. “First date selfie,” he explains.

“You know my eyes will ruin the picture, right?”

“So close ’em,” Stiles commands and, with, a sigh, Derek does.

Stiles snaps the picture and it’s only another minute before they’re being loaded onto the coaster. “You think you can hold onto Naveen?”

“‘Naveen’?” Derek questions.

“Yeah, the handsome prince from _The Princess and the Frog_ who’s kind of a douche until he realizes how to be better.”

Stiles can see Derek wondering whether or not to read into the comment, but he doesn’t further explain. He does, however, laugh uproariously—until the wind rips it out of him—as Derek grips the safety bar so hard it dents with one hand and the other crushes Naveen to his side.

Stumbling off, Stiles feels like he could fall over and it has nothing to do with the way the ground lurches beneath him. He makes them stop in front of the photos and points to the one of him and Derek. Well, it has to be him and Derek with the blinding glare it’s got on it. He takes a picture with his phone.

“Why?” Derek asks.

“The memory,” Stiles responds, and he turns to smile a softer smile at Derek.

The rest of the evening is filled with moments like that, and a lot more casual hand-holding. By the end of it, Stiles feels weird dropping Derek back off because if he’s not gripping Derek’s hand or the steering wheel, what is he supposed to be doing?

“Next time, I choose the place,” Derek tells him as they stand awkwardly next to the Jeep.

“Next time?” Stiles asks, even though he had been pretty sure there would be after they shared that churro and it had seemed like Derek was about two seconds from kissing him. Kissing him. Yeah. That’s a good thought.

“Next time,” Derek assures and almost gives in as Stiles leans closer, but places a hand to Stiles’s chest instead. “I don’t kiss on the first date.”

Stiles splutters, then catches himself. “Tomorrow?”

Derek quirks an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk forming. “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Stiles watches as Derek saunters—actually _saunters_ —away and sighs. “Tomorrow,” he mutters to himself. “I am _so_ gonna get kissed.”

~

Stiles drives Scott to Deaton’s the next morning because his bike is out of commission. They’re there a little early and Stiles has broken the news that he won’t be able to pick Scott up since he’s working until the evening. He doesn’t say it’s because he needs to get ready for whatever date Derek plans, but it’s still too early to talk about that anyway.

“Oh, yeah. I need to call my mom,” Scott says. He frantically pats his pockets and Stiles hands his over without a word.

But then Scott is holding it, hesitating.

“What?” Stiles asks.

Scott holds up Stiles’s phone, the lockscreen bright and…well, the right word is probably _incriminating_ , but Stiles hadn’t realized when he gave Scott his phone.

“Oh.”

“Is that Derek?” Scott turns the phone back to his own face, squints at it. “Is he eating _cotton candy_?”

“Y- _es_?” Stiles squeaks, peeks over Scott’s shoulder to glimpse the phone again. “And yes.”

“Did you go on a date?” Scott asks. “With _Derek_?”

Stiles bites his lip, takes one more solid look at his lockscreen. “Yes.”

He thinks Scott might say something shitty. He and Derek haven’t been the best of friends, after all, but instead Scott smiles. “Are there more pictures?”

Stiles grins. “ _Yes_.”  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com) // [prompt me](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
